Luka
by Silent09
Summary: Hanya tentang Mingyu, Seokmin dan, Luka. / "Brengsek kau, Wen Junhui."/ "Mingyu, bego. Melawan Junhui yang jago bela diri, kamu yang payah pasti akan kalah."/ "Seokmin, kau gemetar?"/ GyuSeok Mingyu-Seokmin. OOC. Ga jelas


Luka.

T

Romance.

Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya... Tapi cerita pure my mine.

.

.

"Sialan kau!"

Kepalan tangan penuh emosi Mingyu terbang bebas mengenai rahang tajam remaja didepannya hingga si pemuda itu tersungkur mencium lantai. Tatapan emosi dari Mingyu tidak membuat si pemuda itu bergetar, ia segera bangun dan membalas perbuatan Mingyu. Menendang dengan penuh emosi dirahang kokoh Mingyu.

Semua yang berada disana hanya melihat, tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk memanggil guru misalnya. Menonton apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi apalagi dilingkungan sekolah. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya para perempuan berjengit kaget. Ketika Mingyu menerima tendangan kencang hingga terlempar membentur loker.

"Berengsek! Wen Junhui sialan." Umpat Mingyu.

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Mingyu itu menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas sambil melipat kedua tangan didada; terlihat begitu menantang dan meremeh. "Well—"

"Hiii! Darah!"

Sebuah teriakan melengking seorang gadis disana cukup membuat setiap pasang mata disana melemparkan tatapan mereka kepada objek yang ditunjuk si gadis tersebut. Semua berjengit. Banyak sekali tetesan darah disana bahkan Junhui pun terkejut.

BRAKK.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Lagi, muncul teriakan super keras dan sedikit menyakitkan telinga. Seorang pemuda brunett berada tepat didepan pintu kelas. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Matanya melotot hampir-hampir ingin copot. Uh-oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang lucu sekali –mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

Buagh.

Lagi. Dikejutkan lagi dengan pukulan cukup nyaring menimpa Junhui. Hidung Junhui sama berdarahnya dengan hidung Mingyu sekarang.

"Minghao!"

Yah, yang memukul Junhui tadi Xu Minghao; pacar Junhui. Murid asal China dengan tampang yang imut-imut menggemaskan namun jangan melihat dari covernya saja. Banyak sekali yang terkena trap si Silent Cutie ini. Wajahnya menggemaskan namun tingkahnya mengerikan.

"Ikut denganku, Jun-hyungie!" Daripada melawan lebih baik ia mengikuti perintah pacarnya. Terdengar cemen memang. Tapi apa boleh buat, takut-takut jika melawan wajahnya tambah hancur.

Setelah Junhui yang keluar dari kelas. Sekarang Mingyu diseret-seret oleh pemuda brunett yang memasuki kelas orang dengan tidak sopan.

.

.

Disinilah Mingyu. Di ruang kesehatan. Bersama dengan Seokmin –si pemuda brunett— yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Ia diam saja sambil memeperhatikan bagaimana Seokmin mengobatinya. Sama seperti dulu. Dulu sekali ketika ia bahkan belum tahu cara beladiri. Mingyu tersenyum mengingatnya.

...

"Kim Mingyu!"

Bocah berumur sembilan tahun disana berseru kesal. Berlari lucu menghampiri anak kecil yang namanya ia serukan. Ia lupa bahwa ia tadi membawa ice cream, sekarang ice cream tersebut sudah jatuh bergabung bersama tanah taman bermain.

"Junhui, Minghao pasti akan—"

Buagh.

Pukulan manis menyapa wajah bocah berambut badai itu. Junhui meringis sakit sambil memegangi pipinya yang lembam. Bocah menggemaskan didepannya itulah pelakunya. Teriakan ingin protes Junhui dipotong oleh perintah Minghao.

"Ayo pulang, Hyungi… "

Setelah pamit dengan Seokmin dan meminta maaf pada Mingyu. Minghao menarik Junhui untuk pulang. Nah, tersisalah Mingyu dan Seokmin disana.

"Sakiiit~" Mingyu meringis sakit hampir hampir menangis saking perihnya. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram kain bajunya.

"Mingyu, bego. Sudah tahu Junhui jago bela diri. Kamu yang payah pasti akan kalah."

"Jangan begitu dong! Lagipula dia membuatku kesal sihh~"

"Kamu saja yang bego. Rebutan ice cream sampai mengajak Junhui berantem." Bibir mungil Seokmin berucap tenang. Kedua tangan kecil itu terampil membersihkan luka darah disudut bibir Mingyu. Memberikan plaster disudut bibir itu lalu menempelkan es batu dilapisi kain diluka lembam. Mingyu cemberut mendengar perkataan Seokmin.

"Untung saja tidak ada orang tuamu. Ku yakin kamu pasti dimarahi dengan orangtuamu." Lanjut Seokmin.

"Hmm." Mingyu hanya ber-hmm saja.

Senyum manis nan lebar mengembang di bibir Seokmin. Bocah itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menarik tangan Mingyu membuat temannya itu ikut terbangun dari posisi duduk.

"Jangan cemberut dong, Mingyu! Senyum, ayo senyum! Aku tidak akan mengadu pada paman Kim, tenang saja! Makannya lain kali jangan diulangi lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum." ujar Mingyu. Seokmin terkejut.

"Hee… kenapa?!"

"Pipi dan bibirku sakit, Jenius."

Mata Seokmin membulat. lalu terdengar nada tawa begitu geli dari Seokmin. Mingyu pun ikut tertawa sambil meringis pipi dan bibirnya yang kesakitan.

...

"Kau itu tetap bego ya… sudah kukatakan jangan mengajak Junhui bertengkar. Kau yang baru belajar bela diri tidak mungkin menang melawan Junhui yanga sudah master. Ku yakin…. Bla…. Bla….. Bla….."

Tanpa sadar, senyum kecil muncul digaris bibir Mingyu. Masih saja seperti dulu. Seokmin pasti tidak absen untuk tidak menceramahinya. Terkadang Mingyu geli sendiri melihat tingkah Seokmin yang seperti tante-tante cerewet.

Mata Mingyu terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan dari jari-jari tangan Seokmin yang lembut. Ketika jari itu memoleskan alcohol disudut bibirnya dengan hati-hati dan gemetar, ketika jari lembut itu menyentuh lukanya dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa Mingyu begitu suka.

"….. kau mengerti tidak, Gyu?"

"Hmm." Bibir Mingyu ber-hmm saja. Ia tahu pasti Seokmin berucap agar ia tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Junhui. Ia tahu.

Seokmin mengambil plaster transparan di meja. Membuka penutup lem plaster hati-hati lalu mencondongkan badannya mendekati Mingyu hingga bahkan mereka bisa merasakan setiap deru napas masing-masing.

"…..Min." gumam Mingyu.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Mingyu dan Seokmin bisa merasakannya. Mereka saling meresa. Merasa bahwa waktu berjalan lambat. Merasakan rasa dari masing-masing. Mingyu merasakan bibir lembut Seokmin yang ditimpanya. Seokmin merasakan bagaimana bibir dingin Mingyu menimpanya dengan lembut. Bukan. Itu bukan sebuah ciuman hanya sebuah kecupan ringan kasih sayang Mingyu yang diberikannya pada Seokmin.

Pada akhirnya, sekitar lima detik berlalu. Mingyu menjauhkan bibirnya. Tersenyum senang. "Seokmin, kau gemetaran?" tanya Mingyu jahil.

Wajah Seokmin langsung memerah. "Ti-TIDAKK!" teriak Seokmin. Bohong. Seokmin gemetar. Lihat saja tangannya yang ingin menutupi luka disudut bibir Mingyu dengan plaster bergetar hebat.

FIN.

...

A/N : Pleaseeeee...Jangan timpuk saya! … ini gak jelas *i know. Maaf buat Mingyu-Wonwoo shipper plus Seokmin-Soonyoung Shipper. Gk tau yahh... Saya itu gemes banget sama 2Min ini.

Saya tahu ini sangat OOC dan msih banyak typo. Bagi yang udh baca saya butuh komentar kalian (komentar yang membangun tentu).

Salam,

Silent ^^


End file.
